Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by TakingInnocence
Summary: He pisses her off. He is so irresistible. He is her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first Chapter of my new story Ashes To Ashes, Dust to Dust. Reviews! I need them! If you wanna be in my story, just message me your character name, what they look like, how they dress, and stuff like that, what species they are (vampire, fae, ect.), and who they should be in my story. !

~Innocence~

_You play ring around the ambulance, _

_Well like you never gave a care,_

_So get the choir boys around you,_

_It's a compliment, I swear_

_(House Of Wolves My Chemical Romance)_

"Hey Nic!" My brother whispers, and I smile while he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Hey Tiv." I whisper back. I take a seat next to him and stick out my tongue to the popular girl, Kristy, who we call Krusty. Mr. Locknar starts his lesson and Motive and I pass notes.

"Mister and Misses Gin, would you like to read those notes to the class?" We stand at the same time and I start.

"_Mr. Locknar is smelly." _We take turns

_ "Mr. Locknar is rank." _.

"_Mr. Locknar is dating Kelly."_

_ "Mr. Locknar needs a good spank."_

_ "Kristy is Krusty."_

_ "Guy is High." _

_ "Misty is Musty."_

_ "Huy is Shy."_

"That is enough! Deten-" He is interupted by the intercom.

"**Will you send Tonic and Motive Gin to the office please?**" Comes Ellena Freiner's voice. We grab out stuff, and side by side, leave smirking.

"Goodbye." We say at the same time. Mrs. Freiner waits for us with 2 students. We raise our eyebrows.

"This is Julliet and Alexander. Tonic you have Xander and Motive you have Julliet." Mrs. Freiner hands us their schedules. I close my eyes a second and open them to find Julliet in front of me.

"Wrong person." I mutter and point to Motive. "You are his for now." Motive and I sigh deeply and I start walking towards Gym, only to pause.

"Bye." I call just as Motive does. We smile and he walks towards the Library. I look at the floor, "We'll start with gym and circle back around." I mumble. I flip my bangs and begin walking again. Alexander follows, silently I hope.

"So your name is Tonic? What's your full name?" He asks.

"Tonic Ann Gin. My brother is Motive Ann Gin." I mumble, as I usually do. He speeds up alittle so he is now at my side. I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He has electric blue hair and eyes that match. His lips are perfect with snakebites and he has high cheek bones. I pull out my phone and check the time.

"Late for something?" He says with a laugh.

"No, but I'm about to be." I groan.

"For what?"

"I am a ribbon climber, while my brother is a ribbon dancer. The local theatre holds shows and when they need a dare-devil they call me. In the current show I am climbing a 20 foot ribbon hanging from the ceiling and I have to swing about the crowds. My brother is mad because I won't be using safety crap. If I fall, I might die." He looks at me incredelous.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you scared?" I shake my head and pop the 'p' on my nope.

I point as we walk to different parts of the highschool. I lead him back to class, "And this is our first period biology. His name is Mr. Locknar. A total douche bag." I open the door and Alexander follows me in. I walk to my seat in the back as he stands in the front. Motive and Julliet walk in, both looking pissed as hell.

'_Vampires. Pfft arogant and stupid.' _Comes Motive's voice in my head. I sigh and lay my head down.

"Xander Eternity, have a seat behind Tonic, and Julliet Mands, you have one behind Dezmond." I peek at them as they take their seats. Alexander looks into my sunglasses, trying to see behind them.

"Stupid cats." Julliet growls at us.

"Leeches!" I hiss back. Alexander rolls his eyes. Dezmond, a vampire, sighs and then smiles at me and Motive. Motive checks is watch and hisses in frustration. We stand and push our way out of class. We have a show to get too.

_At the Dedmark Theatre_

"Nic! Hurry change and take your place! Tiv, same goes for you!" Jay yells, backstage manager. I run to my dressing-room and change into a black v-neck, leather shorts, and on my feet I have on silver ankle bracelets. I climb the rope that leads up to a beam, which in turn leads to my ribbon. I grab on, wrap my leg around in, and slide to the middle. I smile as people in the crowd gasp. I twist the ribbon around my body and begin spinning, soon I start to swing above the crowd. I hear laughter from a few children. I keep my leg wrapped as my body tilts up, as if I'm standing, and begin to drop more. Excitement is buzzing in the air, when suddenly rose petals begin to fall, and the show starts.

I keep on swinging and twisting, and things among that nature through-out the show. Jay smiles as I climb up, the show over. I jump from the rafters and land gracefully on my feet. Motive comes up and hugs me. I check my phone and realize, if we hurry, we can make it to lunch. I grab my converse, not worrying about my shorts and shirt. Motive runs to his car, and I, my motorcycle.

_School_

Alexander stands waiting at the lunchroom door. I hide my fisted hands behind my back, one still holding my converse. He smiles at me as I walk up. I don't smile back. "So how was the show?" He asks, and I groan.

"Why are you even talking to me, leech? Don't you have someone better to mess with?" He growls and I hiss in return.

"I am trying to be friendly, putty-tat." He purrs. I throw my hands up in frustration and then my converse are in his hands. He smiles, waiting for a challenge.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Be. Friendly." I speak through my teeth. I reach for my converse, but he is about a foot and 2 inches taller then me. I leap and my fingers brush them. "Dammit!" I slam my fist onto the closest lunch table, causing a couple freshman to flinch. Alexander laughs and shakes them above my head. I kick his feet out from under him and snatch my converse back.

"Oh, is the putty-tat mad?" He taunts and stands up. I rear back to punch him, but another leeches hand stops me. Julliet.

"Don't hit him." She seethes. I smirk.

"Oh, poor leech can't handle himself?" She smacks me and I punch her. Motive drags me from them and I play dead-body and make him literally drag me. I hiss and start fighting against Motive. My converse hit the floor as I break away. I feel my hands heat up and the area around me grow hot. Motive slams my body to the ground. His icey hands hold my wrist and he sits on my back. I hiss in frustration and slump. He slowly climbs off and Julliet looks triumphant.

"I told you she was unstable. Stupid cat." I let Motive lead me away. Alexander scoops up my converse and I sigh in defeat.

"Leeches!" I scream. Alexander shakes his head with a smirk. Motive leads me to a bench outside.

"What was that?" He asked heatedly.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"You lost control. You almost played with fire in there!" He forces me to look at him. "Don't let them get to you."

"You act like I can magically control my 'firery' temper!" I hiss. "It's not easy! Dammit, Motive, I can't."

I watch as his face falls and he drops to the ground. He stares at the sky with his ice blue cat eyes. My eyes constantly burn like fire, the way it wavers, the way it changes color depending on the heat, and the way it spreads destruction. I begin to play with his blonde hair and he smiles at me. He begins to twirl a piece of my ash black hair. My emo bangs slip under my glasses and I push it away.

"Would you like your converse back, Kitty-cat?" Alexander calls. I sigh and stand.

"Nope. I want you to keep them." I reply sarcasticly. He laughs and dangles them above my head. I sigh and look up at them.

"How about a trade? You take off your sunglasses and I'll give you back your converse."

Alexander POV

I watch as she contemplates my trade. She sighs and slips the sunglasses off. I sigh dramatically as her bangs cover her eyes. "This was the deal, you never said anything about the bangs." She points out smirking.

"Xander!" Julliet yells. I turn to look at her before dropping the converse.

"Whatever." I say and push past her. I feel her emotions, and I just hurt her. Then comes the fact she truly doesn't care. She doesn't have to convince herself that, she just knows. I walk to my next class that Tonic showed me, finding her and Motive already there. Her and Motive ignore me. I take a seat besides her and Julliet walks in seething. She stomps over to me and smacks me. I growl and she flinches realizing her mistake. She bows and begs forgiveness. I hear Tonic start giggling, a sound I could never imagion coming from her rose lips.

"I'm so sorry Prince. Please forgive me!" She says in a fake girly voice and her and Motive start laughing uncontrolably. Julliet pulls Tonics head back, and whispers in her ear. "Watch your back, cat. I'll be stabbing it soon."

"I'll kill you with pride, leech." Tonic replies. I put in my headphones, ignoring all the random thoughts that assault my mind. _I hate being a mind-reader sometimes. _Motive writes down something quickly and passes it to me.

_Leave my sister alone. And keep your little Julliet away, Romeo. I have enough trouble as it is with Nic. I don't need you adding to it._

I watch as Tonic slowly dozes off. Motive plays with a piece of that fell from her bun. I lean my head on the desk and focus my attention on the music blaring from my headphones. Julliet flinches everytime a new song comes on. I smile as 'Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides' by Pierce the Veil comes on.

"Xander?" Mrs. Hoffman calls. I pull out a headphone and look at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to turn of the music or I will be forced to take your phone." Tonic smiles and I watch as she silently puts in her headphones. I hadn't even noticed her wake up. Mrs. Hoffman doesn't notice Tonic, and she continues to stare at me. I press pause and she nods content.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy so sorry it took so long to update but my older brother came to visit so I didnt get as much done. I mished him though so please forgive me. Okayy well here's chapter 2.

~Innocence

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You could be the best_

_You could be the king kong _

_Bangin' on your chest_

_(Hall of Fame The Script ft. Will. .)_

Tonic POV

My eyes open to see the setting sun in the window. The colors light up my room in an array of red and oranges, reminding me so much of fire. I grab a ciggarette and light it. I take a drag and blow smoke circles. I hear Motive downstairs banging in the kitchen. I sigh, drag, and stretch. I pull an over-sized sweatshirt and on make my way downstairs.

"Put. it. out." Motive whispers. I take one more breath of my ciggarette and put the cherry out on my tongue. He nods and I throw it out the window. I glance at the front door as the door-bell rings. My bare feet slap the hardwood floor.

"Go away." Alexander smiles at my greeting. He pushes past me into the kitchen. And older blond follows and growls at me. I hiss and slam the door.

"Nic, this man is Alexander's Uncle Dedric. He had something to discuss with us. I have no idea about though." I plop down into my beanbag, which I have sitting on the kitchen counter. Weird thing I do. Motive jumps up and sits next to me. He motions for them to take a seat at the diningroom table.

"Where are your parents? We need to speak with them too." Dedric demands.

"Dead." I say monotone. He smirks.

"This will be easy then. You, Juniper Tonic Ann, shall be wedded to my nephew Alexander Victor Eternity. You shall marry him, carry his child, and be nothing more then a toy when he needs to play." The lit candle on the table begins to grow brighter, the flame high.

"Excuse me? You have no right to control me." I screech, the table begins to burn. They jump up and Motive does his best to put out the flames.

"The Were-Cat King, King Demetri, himself is the reason for this. Do you think I want my nephew to marry some cat?" He yells.

"LEOPARD! I AM A LEOPARD!" I scream. I throw a knife at him and Alexander catches it quickly. Alexander pushes me into the wall, his face near mine.

"Calm down. We will fix this." I push him and storm to my room. I pick up a ciggarette and light it quickly. I punch the wall and it's then I notice Alexander smiling, laying on my bed.

"Go away." I mumble tiredly, all fight gone. I slump to the floor, my ciggarette burned out.

"Smoking is bad for you." He says absently. I shrug and light another. I hope it kills me.

"How do I get out of the wedding?" I whisper sometime later, it long after sunset. My ears twitch as I hear something outside.

"You can't." He replies. I stand and silently creep towards my window. Alexander watches in interest. I glance outside to see someone standing at the edge of the words. His eyes, a stunning silver, reflect the moon. I lean forward before running out on my balcony. He takes a step closer. I have to get to him. "Tonic."

'_Come here, Juniper. Come.'_ I stand on the ledge and jump. I land in my lynx form. My slick body, strong and fast, walks in a half circle, not yet nearing the man. He neals down, I catch his scent. _Vampire. _

Alexander walks over to the man. "Tonic, this is my brother. His name is Aleric. Aleric this is-"

"I know who she is. Juniper." I creep forward slowly. "Alexander is my twin brother." I lay down in front of Aleric, who still kneels. His hand scratches behind my ear and I purr. He smiles. Alexander smacks Aleric's hand away, causing me to growl. Aleric stands.

"What are you doing here Aleric?" Alexander asks rudely. I rub against Aleric's legs and he smiles at me.

"I am here for her. The one with the heart of fire. Beautiful yet untouchable."

"Nic!" Motive screams. I get ready to pounce but his furious face stops me. Motive moves to stand infront of Aleric. I change back into my human form. My body still clothed in what I had on earlier.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently. I watch as Aleric and Motive speak with their minds, making sure I can't hear. I sneer and start walking towards the house. A cold hand snatches my arm. I pull away from Alexander. "Leave me alone. I will not me held down." I scream. Alexander stands in front of me now. I manifest twin swords and shift into a fighting stance.

"Nic? I'll talk to the King. Maybe that will get you out of the wedding." Motive whispers.

"It won't." Alexander says with a smirk. "Nothing will."

"One thing will." Comes Aleric's musical voice. "When she finds her soulmate. The wedding then becomes nothing. She will be free. Her soulmate will want her to be happy." My heartbeat speeds up alittle as he talks. _I can be free. No worry._

I grab Aleric's shirt and pull his face down to my level. "How do you find your soulmate?"

"I know someone." He smiles. I let him go and point one of my swords at his heart.

"Lead the way. How long will this take? I don't have long." I ask.

"You have 3 days." Alexander says.

"How long?" I say pushing the tip of my sword into his skin. He sighs and mutters, "I don't know."

"Pack a bag. We'll leave at dawn." Motive says, pushing my sword away from Aleric. I sigh and climb up the vines to my room. I stand on my balcony and my eyes widen in surprize as Aleric pushes me into my room. I back up until my back hits the wall. His silver eyes glint with something I have never seen. His hips press into mine and his hands move to my sunglasses. I tremble as I push his hands away weakly.

"No," I whisper. He sighs and lets me go. He lays down on the left side of my bed and closes his eyes. I slowly slide down the wall and to the floor. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and hold it. I don't let it go for awhile. I begin to breath again when I'm calm and I curl onto my bed.

_What the hell is around my waist?_ I peek to see an arm. I raise an eyebrown and try to push it off. "Nope. It stays." Aleric mumbles into my neck. I shift so I can see him. His eyes glint, just like they did last night. I shiver and he smiles. "I'll move my arm when you remove your sunglasses, so I can see your eyes." I contemplate the trade, just as I did with Alexander. I nod.

His hand slides the glasses from my nose and he brushes my bangs from my eyes. He doesn't blink, he just stares. "What color are they?" I whisper curiously.

"Grey, and you have a red ring that wavers like fire, around your pupil. I have never seen anything like them. They are amazing. They are beautiful." His arm moves from my waist, but now both hands cup my face. I stare into his eyes. My hands move to his hair. While Alexander has Electic blue, he has black emo spikes. My fingers brush under his eyes. He closes his eyes and smiles. I lean my face towards his, our nose now touching. His left hand curls into my hair.

"Nic? You up? It's time to go." I pull away from Aleric quickly and find myself on the floor. I grab another pair of sunglasses and slide them on. Tiv walks in and I stand. He smiles and throws me my black bookbag. I walk to my closet and open it. I laugh as I notice the only colors in there is black and white, the only colors I wear. I throw in a bunch of different style skinny jeans, shorts, shirts, tank-tops, even a corset, and whatever else I need. I feel Aleric watching every move I make.

"Stop starring at me!" I scream. He flinches and looks at the ground. I check my phone for the time. 2 am. I walk into my bathroom and start my shower. I put on my dubstep playlist, shed my clothing, and step into the shower. Tears run silently down my face as I think about my parents.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Juniper!" My father chases after me, a smile on his lips. His black tousled hair blows in the wind. I giggles and run towards the creek. I see Laird standing on the porch with our mother. My father scoops me up. He laughs and walks gracefully back to the house. My mother walks towards us, Laird close behind. Laird frowns alittle and holds our mothers hand. They were always the serious ones, while Father and I loved to play and joke. _

_ "Honey, I know you don't want to talk about it yet, but she needs to be prepared for marriage. She is nearly 4 now. I don't wish to see her alone. The king and I have agreed to marry her too Alexander, the first born of the twin Princes. Although Aleric is quite adorable too. They want to meet her this coming weekend." My father's face contorts with anger, which he rarely ever gets mad. _

_ "You did that without my if I would rather her marry Aleric, or have her not marry at all. I am her father. She is my daughter. What happens with her goes thru me. I say no!" He yells. I cuddle closer to him. My brother looks at me with an expression of annoyment. He doesn't like how since I came along, our parents always fight. _

_ "I'm sorry." I whisper. I jump from my fathers arms and run. I must go. My little legs run as fast as they can thru the forest. I look back to see Mother and Laird holding Father down. He thrashes but she stops his heart slowly with ice. I watch as all light fades from my fathers grey and red eyes. Mother looks at me and she stands slowly. Laird stares at our Father a moment before looking at me. A silent agreement was made. I cause destruction of all. It's all my fault Father is dead. All my fault._

_ I turn quickly and wipe my tears knowing Father would be furious if I let Mother catch me. He always said, "When Mother's angry, Show her fire, and if she hates the flame, let it blaze higher." He tried to love Mother, but she was angry. Angry she had to marry him, that they had a daughter. She loved Laird though, he was perfect. He had her blond hair and blue eyes, and her ice. I was a mini of Father, all flame. I set the field behind me on fire, Mother's screams fueling my lungs._

_(End of Flashback)_

I wipe away the last of my tears. I pick myself off the shower floor and shut off the water. I dry myself off and grab my favorite black leather corset, leather pants, and leather knee high boots. I slip on lace panties and get dressed quickly. Motive may act sweet, but he watched Mother burn and I watched my Father turn blue with ice. He heard her screams, and I waited in silence. A silent agreement was made. One day, we won't be siblings, one day he won't be my older brother, and when that day comes, we fight. We fight for the air in our lungs, we fight for the beating of our hearts, we fight for the parents we both murdered.

I do simple eyeliner and fake eyelashes. I brush my teeth and things among that nature. I open the bathroom door and step out. Aleric stands there starring out the window. I silently grab my bag and walk downstairs. Motive sits on the couch, his eyes unfocused. I know he is thinking the same as me. They only thing keeping us from killing eachother now is the fact he doesn't have the guts. He is scared, he is weak. And I won't fight an unworthy opponent.

So how was it? Review, follow, favorite. I must say this is my favorite story I have written yet. So, yeah!

~Innocence


End file.
